goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Thirteen Going on Thirty (13 Going on 30)
Name: 13 Going on 30 Directed by: Gary Winick Written by: Josh Goldsmith Cathy Yuspa Produced by: Susan Arnold Gina Matthews Donna Arkoff Roth Executive Producers: Todd Garner Dan Kolsrud Music by: Theodore Shapiro Cinematography by: Don Burgess Film Editing by: Susan Littenberg Production Design by: Garreth Stover Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Company: Revolution Studios Producer/Release: 20th Century Fox Airdate: April 23, 2004 Length: 98 minutes (1 hour, 38 minutes, 23 seconds) Budget: $37 million Box Office: $96,455,647 Pixar Movie Number: 1050 13 Going on 30 (known as Suddenly 30 in Australia and some other countries) is a 2004 American romantic comedy fantasy film written by Josh Goldsmith and Cathy Yuspa, and directed by Gary Winick. Starring Jennifer Garner, Mark Ruffalo, and Judy Greer, the film was produced by Revolution Studios for 20th Century Fox and it was released on April 23, 2004. It follows a 13-year-old girl who dreams of being popular. During her birthday party, she engages in the party game Seven Minutes in Heaven. The game turns out to be a humiliating experience for her, and she refuses to come out of the closet. When she eventually does emerge, she finds herself five days shy of her 30th birthday, uncertain to how she got there. The film received generally positive reviews from critics, with most praising Garner's performance and its nostalgic environment. It was also praised for its humorous plot and self-empowerment message. The movie was also a commercial success, earning US$22 million in its first week, and grossing over US$96 million, becoming one of the year's biggest DVD rentals and sellers. The movie's soundtrack features songs spanning the 80's to the 2000s, with a range of hits from famous recording artists such as Billy Joel, Madonna, Michael Jackson, Pat Benatar and Whitney Houston. Additionally, the soundtrack charted inside the top-fifty on the Billboard 200 chart. Jennifer Garner's acting earned her nominations from both MTV Movie Awards and Teen Choice Awards, and the movie was also re-released in DVD in 2006 with a special packaging titled "Fun and Flirty Edition", and on Blu-Ray in 2009. Plot On May 26, 1987, Jenna Rink, an unpopular girl, celebrates her 13th birthday. She wants to join the "Six Chicks", a clique led by Lucy "Tom-Tom" Wyman. Before her birthday party, Jenna's best friend Matty Flamhaff gives her a doll dream house that he built for her and a packet of "magic wishing dust", which he sprinkles on the house. The Six Chicks show up at Jenna's party where they play a practical joke on her during a game of "Seven Minutes in Heaven". Jenna, mistakenly thinking Matt was responsible, barricades herself in the closet where she put the Dream House. She cries and rocks backs and forth, bumping into the wall, wishing to be "30, flirty, and thriving". The wishing dust from the dollhouse sprinkles on her, causing her to fall asleep. The next morning, Jenna awakens as a 30-year-old woman living in a Fifth Avenue apartment. It is now 2004, and Jenna has no memory of the 17 years that have passed since her 13th birthday. 30-year old Jenna's best friend, Lucy, drives her to her work office, where Jenna discovers that she works for Poise, her favorite fashion magazine from when she was a teenager. Missing her best friend from 1987, Jenna asks her assistant to track down Matt. Jenna learns she and Matty have been estranged since high school when Jenna fell in with the in-crowd and became best friends with Tom-Tom, her real name Lucy. Matt is now a struggling photographer who's engaged. After Jenna overhears Lucy badmouthing her to a co-worker, she realizes that what she thought she wanted wasn't important. She lost almost all contact with her parents and is having an affair with the husband of a colleague. She is hated by her co-workers and is suspected of giving her magazine's ideas to a rival publication, Sparkle. Jenna realizes that the person she became is neither trustworthy nor likable and begins to reverse the situation by distancing herself from her boyfriend. She heads back to her hometown in New Jersey and hides in the same closet as 17 years before and cries. Her parents return and find her hiding, and they welcome her. The next day, she reminisces by looking through school yearbooks and other items from her school days and catches up on the 17 years she doesn't remember. Over several outings and working together on a magazine project, Jenna becomes friends with Matt again and they kiss. After arranging a magazine photo shoot with Matt, then making a presentation for a revamp for Poise, Jenna gets bad news from the publisher: Poise is shutting down because the work she put into the relaunch ended up in Sparkle. Jenna learns from Lucy that she was responsible for sabotaging Poise by sending their material to Sparkle for months. When Lucy had learned this, she had conned Matt into signing over the photo rights from the relaunch shoot to her. Lucy was given the position of Sparkle editor-in-chief instead of Jenna. When Jenna remembers that Matt is getting married that day, she rushes to his house and begs him to call off the wedding. Matt realizes he loves Jenna but cannot change the past. From his closet, he pulls the "dream house" he made 17 years before, and Jenna asks for it back. Jenna leaves in tears, crying over the dream house. Jenna hears wedding bells, implying that Matt has already married. Specks of wishing dust remain on the dream house and she wishes to be 13 again. When she opens her eyes, she finds herself back in 1987. When Matt comes to check on her, she kisses him. She also tells Tom-Tom she can be the pot and kettle all by herself and ruins her outfit by spilling punch on it. Jenna and Matt are shown getting married and moving into a house which resembles the dollhouse. Voice Cast • Jennifer Garner as Jenna Rink Christa B. Allen as Young Jenna • Mark Ruffalo as Matt "Matty" Flamhaff Sean Marquette as Young Matt • Judy Greer as Lucy "Tom-Tom" Wyman Alexandra Kyle as Young Lucy • Jim Gaffigan as Chris Grandy Alex Black as Young Chris • Andy Serkis as Richard Kneeland • Kathy Baker as Beverly Rink • Phil Reeves as Wayne Rink • Lynn Collins as Wendy • Samuel Ball as Alex Carlson • Susan Egan as Tracy Hansen • Marcia DeBonis as Arlene • Kiersten Warren-Acevedo as Trish Sackett • Ashley Benson as Six chick • Brie Larson as Six chick • Brittany Curran as Six chick • Renee Olstead as Becky • Kayla Hickson as Mindy • Nick Olig as Himself Steven Strozza as Himself Media Release *''13 Going on 30'' is released on video tape and DVD on August 3, 2004. Aspect Ratios *1.85:1 (Widescreen)/1.33:1 (Full Open Matte) DVD Main Menu *Play Movie *Scene Selection *Special Features **Behind the Scenes **Deleted Scenes and Outtakes **Commentary with Gary Winick and Todd Garner *Languages and Subtitles **English **Hungarian **Russian Previews *The Incredibles Teaser Trailer (In Theaters November 5th) *Ice Princess Trailer (In Theaters 2005) *Thunderbirds Trailer (On DVD and Video December 21) Quotes *Use the quotes page with that: "Quotes". Category:2004 films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Theatrical films Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s